The Impossible Truth
by Jaromira
Summary: He couldn't be here. This was scientifically impossible. He was supposed to be dead.


**I'm alive! This will only be two-three chapters, because I want it to be that short. I really enjoyed this piece of writing, and I hope you do, too. Fixed a quote, also. I still want and need corrections and suggestions for improving my writing! I don't own Danny Phantom. Happy Early Day of Danny Phantom, (In case I forget or run out of time). Sorry it's so short. The next chapter is unhealthily long.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

Clockwork knew life and afterlife were unfair, but when he saw the future for Danny Fenton, later known to the world as Danny Phantom, he realized there were no bounds to the cruelty every realm bestowed on its inhabitants. Danny's life problems seemed to stem back to his parents. Nothing was wrong with them, of course. Clockwork knew based completely on Danny's actions that he loved his parents, despite the amount of problems and grief they had bestowed on their youngest child and only son. Despite how old Clockwork was, his form knew immediately what was considered cool, weird, unimportant, and lame to all ages, even if he did look like an old man who could die at any time. To most teenagers in the 21st century, Danny Fenton would be considered a freak because of his parent's career, which Clockwork knew would torment Danny for a very long time.

In Clockwork's opinion, Danny had been extremely fortunate to find the friends he had. They had helped him in many ways, even if they did argue; they still cared about each-other, which made Danny's bond for his friends extremely strong. It was a shame that one of them had accidentally opened up a whole new level of torment and pain for the young Fenton. He obviously didn't blame her, but the guilt was still quite clear on the girl's face to the now-child Clockwork.

The accident that had created Danny Phantom had been a second painful shock to Clockwork's core. Danny wasn't the first of his kind, which was a half human half ghost hybrid, only second to Vlad Plasmius, who had gone through similar pain when _he _had been struck by a portal. The child w_as _the first ghost who decided on free will to fight other ghosts. Skulker may have hunted ghosts, but he did it because it was his obsession, while the young Phantom did it to protect his town. At just fourteen, Danny had suffered far more than most adults, and has also done a great deal more than an average human would normally.

He had fought Pariah Dark, who was once the cruel and undeserving ruler of the Ghost Zone. Clockwork had been one of the ancients who had sent the ghost to the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, and it was a very large feat to defeat him with just an invention that was extremely unstable and his own courage.

He had also saved the world two years ago, at the age of fourteen. He had been very lucky to convince extremely stubborn ghosts to help. He had helped as well, and his plan had been a very convincing and understandable one.

The biggest thing Danny Phantom had ever done in Clockwork's opinion was defeat his older self. He had used a very sneaky tactic and gained a new power. Danny had actually had Clockwork's help, cheating the time stream in order to save the boy's friends, family, and teacher. He had been in a deep amount of trouble with the observant, but he found cheating the time stream every once in a while wasn't too terrible, as long as he knew it wouldn't end up destroyed the entire planet. Danny's evil older self was the true reason that Clockwork was exposed to a pure blatant cruelty of fate.

He had gotten out of the thermos Danny had so carefully entrusted him with. The problem was, Clockwork knew Dark Danny Phantom, or known also as Dan Phantom by the few who knew of the ghost's existence, and he was very angry when he discovered how the ghost got out. He had been requested, more like demanded, to meet all the observant and important ghosts in a meeting to discuss the future for Dan Phantom. Skulker, who had been recently sent back into the Ghost Zone by Danny Phantom, was in a very bad mood, and has heard on the boy's birthday that he was very upset with fighting Skulker, saying "I don't need to risk turning into Him." Skulker, being a very persistent ghost, asked around for ages to his mind, which would be nothing to Clockwork, and found out what Danny was talking about, causing him to explore and snoop in Clockwork's tower, find the thermos, and unleash it. The damage that had been created was very bad, and burn marks were still present on the walls. Clockwork assed the damage, looking like a regular adult, deciding he would need to repaint the walls to fix the mess Skulker and Dan had made in two minutes. The hunter was still alive, very injured and nursing his wounds at his island. And Dan was preparing to fight Danny Phantom. Clockwork watched as an old man as Danny said goodbye to his family and flew off into battle, looking extremely saddened and wanting to just finish the battle and be done. Clockwork pursed his lips as he thought about the cruel and wrongful demise just around Danny's corner, as becoming a full ghost would not be an option for the ghost today.

Suddenly, a random memory surfaced to Clockwork's brain.

"You do realize the boy is your responsibility now," commented the first Observant.

"As is his evil self, now that he exsits outside of time," the second one added.

"I know," Clockwork replied," but then, I know everything."

Clockwork smiled, a plan he would've never expected forming within his mind.

"Yes, I do know everything," he said to himself, and picked up the beaten and damaged thermos that was lying on the floor. Having Dan spend two years inside the confined prison had left a fairly dense trace of the ghost. Clockwork examined the thermos more careful, appreciative that he was one of the most advanced ghosts in the zone and Earth. He could understand the complexity of machinery, being able to recreate things, no matter how old he was.

After spending a very long time tinkering with the thermos, going through the three phases Clockwork normally did many times, settling into an adult form; he examined it, and smiled, satisfied with the change. The exterior didn't look any different, just less bent up, but the interior was a completely different device. Modern civilization would never understand the complexity and advancement in the creation. Clockwork smiled, knowing full well what he was about to do with the machine, He pointed it at an angle towards the ground, high enough so anything that could fall out wouldn't land completely horizontally. Taking a deep breath, he pressed the button that would once active the capture of a ghost. Instead of the familiar blue light appearing from the thermos, black, white, neon green, and an occasional blue particle exploded in the direction the device was pointed. The particles sped up incredibly quickly, forming into individual light beams. The now light beams started knitting themselves together into a familiar form. After a minute of the continuous pattern, the light died down, and in the place of the light was Danny Phantom, resting on the floor, curled up with his chest against his knees, and slowly woke up.

**Well, there you have it! Comments to help me become better make the updates quicker. Constructive criticism, not blunt yelling would be favored. Have an amazing lifetime.**


End file.
